herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kara Kent (Smallville)
Kara Kent (born Kara Zor-El) is the deuteragonist of the CW series Smallville, based on the DC Comics character Supergirl. She is portrayed by Laura Vandervoort, who also portrayed Elena Michaels in Bitten. She is Clark Kent's cousin from Krypton. She is a member of the House of El, as well as the only daughter of Zor-El. Chloe Sullivan created a false backstory for the authorities to cover Kara's sudden appearance in Smallville, explaining that she was Clark's cousin on his adoptive father's side, raised in Minnesota for the past 19 years until she was able to track down her one remaining blood relative. Kara became a target for Brainiac, who forced her to follow him into space. Brainiac trapped her on Krypton in 1986 after traveling through time. Kara appeared to return to Earth with Clark but in reality, Brainiac had put Kara in the Phantom Zone and was posing as her on Earth. Chloe rescued eventually both Clark and Kara from the Phantom Zone. In 2010, Kara returned to Metropolis, publicly revealing her powers and becoming a hero to look after the city as "The Maiden of Might", keeping it safe from the "Darkness" that Jor-El warned Clark about. When the Vigilante Registration Act was put into effect, many heroes were put on a most wanted list, among them was Kara, who seems to have successfully managed to escape from her pursuers. After Clark was ready to face Darkseid, Jor-El informed Kara that her destiny was elsewhere. Tearfully, Kara bid Clark an unheard goodbye before putting on a Legion ring and transporting to the future, to fulfill her own destiny. Physical Appearance Kara is a medium-tall woman with blonde hair and blue eyes and has stayed the same age since she was stuck in suspended animation for 18 years and has an attractive appearance of a woman in her early 20s. She looks like Chloe Sullivan and Courtney Whitmore. She, like her cousin Clark, wears primary colors of red, blue, as well as yellow in all of her clothing. When she lost her memories, she wore white most of the time until her memories and powers were restored. She always wears her Kryptonian bracelet and also a Kryptonian necklace which both hold the symbol for the House of El. When she was trapped in the Phantom Zone, she wore black, tattered clothing and her hair were arranged differently (in a series of braids) in order to combat the Zoners. After she came back, she was spotted wearing a blue, leather jacket with yellow stripes on the wrists, with a yellow shirt underneath, as well as a pair of red jeans. She's sometimes seen wearing a blue tank top midriff shirt over a red bra, silver bracelets, a red skirt and knee length boots. Supergirl When Kara returned and reveled at the world her existence as a vigilante, the costume she wore consist in a light blue, long sleeved shirt that exposes her midriff, with a red skirt, as well as red boots with yellow stripes. When not in action, to disguise as a "civilian", she wears a brunette wig, a suit in neutral colors and a pair of glasses to keep herself undercover from the public. In Argo, when she reappears in the future, Kara wore a double shades of blue long-sleeved coat with the interior bright red as well as the top of the shoulders, the chest, the hem of the sleeves and the bottom. Under it she wears a tight suit of which are only visible pants, that are of the same two shades of blue between the groin and outer thighs, she completes her look with a pair of knee-length red boots and a yellow stone as a belt. Also she had the symbol of the House of El printed on her chest. Personality Born as Kara Zor-El, she was raised on the planet Krypton. As a result of having spent time with her actual biological family, Kara was very close to her Aunt Lara and fiercely loyal to her father. However, Kara had a bit of a rebellious side to her, as well as admitted to sneaking away from Zor-El's watchful eye to have fun: on one particular occasion, this involved a journey to Earth with Aunt Lara. Kara is open-minded, assertive, outspoken, stubborn, has a strong sense of responsibility and duty and is interested in understanding and helping people. She supposedly was sent to Earth to watch over Kal-El, a job which she takes seriously and which has put her at odds with her cousin on multiple occasions, due to the fact that Clark turned out to be an adult and not the baby she expected to find. She is eager to learn, although often she would rather do things her own way than follow the directions of others, including her cousin Clark (Fierce). She adored Clark greatly, and she was extremely overprotective of her baby cousin. She wanted Clark to be happy above herself and was devastated to not be able to see him again. She also became a mentor figure to Clark, such as teaching him how to fly. Despite Kara being the new arrival to Earth, she often comes off as more mature than Clark on some occasions, particularly after she returned to Earth following her search for the city of Kandor. Kara has quickly embraced American popular culture, but still sometimes finds human customs strange. Powers and Abilities As a Kryptonian, Kara has many powers and abilities, like her cousin Clark Kent under a yellow sun. Unlike her cousin, she doesn't hold back any of her abilities. * Solar battery: This ability is the primary core from which all of Kara's superhuman powers and abilities manifest from. The interior of her body stores vast amounts of sunlight that gets emitted Earth's yellow sun inside her cells and seems to operate like a battery. * Super strength: Kara is extremely, almost astronomically physically powerful, being strong enough to pick up vehicles and trees without any effort. She is strong enough to fight Clark. She later destroyed an impenetrable wall. She held up a billboard with one hand while in flight. By the time Kara meets Clark in the 31st century her strength has increased to the point where she can injure Clark ("Kara", "Fierce", "Lara", "Supergirl"). * Super speed: Kara can move and or react at alarming speeds that far exceed the sound barrier. * Super stamina: Kara can take part in extensive strenuous physical action for long periods of time before tiring (Kara). * Invulnerability: Kara is virtually indestructible, as she is resistant to all forms of physical and mental types of harm unless kryptonite is involved. * Flight: Kara can easily defy gravity, as she has already mastered this ability, even though she has fewer years of experience than Clark. Also, Kara can fly into space in a matter of seconds. She can fly fast enough to grab a falling billboard, then quickly speed away in flight. She can also hover in mid-air (Bizarro, Kara, Veritas, Supergirl, Prophecy). * Telescopic vision: Kara can see objects and people from far away: she can even focus on particular earthly objects from space (Kara). * Super hearing: Kara can hear, whispers, frequencies, pitches, as well as other sounds that the human ear can't detect. She was able to recognize the sound of her distant ship's beacon. She was also able to hear that Gordon Godfrey was being possessed by Darkseid. (Kara, Supergirl) * X-ray vision: Kara can see through any matter and material unless it is covered in lead. She first used her x-ray vision to analyze the inside of a mysterious time capsule (Fierce). * Heat vision: Kara has shown more significant mastery and skill with Heat Vision over some of her other powers. However, at first she couldn't control this ability, sending out large pulses of heat. She later learned how to control it when she used it to save Clark (Fierce). She later used it to destroy the control panel to Clark's kryptonite cage (Traveler). * Longevity: In an alternate reality Jor-El transported Clark to, Kara hadn't been kept in suspended animation for 18 years and she still looked much younger than a woman in her late 30's (Apocalypse). * Super dexterity: Kara can preform any action, like catching or throwing, perfectly if she knows how to do it. She, however, didn't know how to hold chop-sticks properly and Oliver had to guide and direct her on how to use a bow an arrow (Cure and Prophecy). * Super breath: The ability to use super breath to blow objects or people away. Early life Born into the noble family, the House of El, Kara was the daughter of Zor-El and an unknown Kryptonian mother. She is of relation to Jor-El, Lara-El and Kal-El. In 1986, Kara followed her aunt Lara to Earth, to visit the family Jor-El had chosen for their unborn son Kal-El if Krypton was destroyed by the war with General Zod. Kara watched as her crooked father Zor-El told Lara how he desired her, as well as that if he couldn't have her in the real world, how he would possess her through science. Zor-El then altered Kara's memory to forget what she had seen. Later, back on Krypton, Kara was on her way to school when Augo stopped her from going and told her that he had a bad feeling about going. She rejected his idea and turned to go into school as it blew up, trapping her under a crystal column. After Augo lifted up the column, Kara ran to find her father, only to walk in on him having a conversation with Aethyr and Nam-Ek: she was shocked at his association with Zod and his advanced knowledge of the attacks on Kandor. Zor-El then told Kara that he was doing it all for Rao's prophecy that had predicted the creation of Brainiac, Zod's war, as well as Krypton's end. Augo then appeared and told Kara he was Zor-El's disciple, as well as that she was never in danger. Kara ran away and hid, but was soon found by Zor-El and Augo, who took her away. Augo stayed with Kara while she was locked away by her father, as well as he tried to make her realize that Rao's prophecy was meant to be and that Zor-El would rule Earth and she would become a goddess. Kara pretended to believe in the prophecy, then pushed Augo into a chamber, locking him inside and sending the chamber down towards Krypton's core. She then went to the holographic communicator and contacted Lara, telling her about Zor-El's plans. Zor-El came in and tried to stop Kara, who pushed him onto the crystals, stabbing his back. Zor-El then pretended to be sincere, but pulled out a Crystal of El and wiped Kara's memory once again. Later, Kara awoke as Zor-El was escorting her to the ship that would take her to Earth. Before she left the dying Krypton, she was given the blue crystal, which Zor-El told her contained instructions as to what to do when she found and rescued Kal-El. After bidding her father farewell, Kara entered the Red Ship and went into suspended animation. Kara crash-landed in Smallville in 1989 during the first meteor shower. Her ship fell into the Smallville Reservoir adjacent to Reeves Dam, where she remained in suspended animation for 18 years. Gallery f71b8aa27efffa56f654f6222ea7d632.jpg Knm59.jpg r960-315f4039fe147c53a51be8c498b0bd73.jpg laura_vandervoort_supergirl_smallville10.jpg Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Female Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Aliens Category:DC Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Successful Category:Superman Heroes Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Amnesiac Category:Superheroes Category:Damsels Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Outright Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Vigilante Category:Global Protection Category:Cosmic Protection